


Spirale Aurea

by slytherco



Series: Drarry Discord Drabble Challenge [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:47:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22908817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slytherco/pseuds/slytherco
Summary: For all those years, Potter has just been leaving, again, and again, and again.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Drarry Discord Drabble Challenge [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1646596
Comments: 9
Kudos: 43





	Spirale Aurea

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for The February Drarry Discord Drabble Challenge (317 words, prompt: "You came.")
> 
> Thank you [CoCo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cportera/pseuds/CoCo) for the beta!
> 
> [Tumblr](https://slytherco.tumblr.com/post/611027961932644352/spirale-aurea)
> 
> (I swear this was 317 words, AO3 counts it weird :D)

You left.

It’s all right, you always do.

Expectations are a funny thing, aren’t they? 

They're a tightening spiral of you leaving, again, and again, and again, wrapping around my throat. I bask in the familiarity, the muscle memory lifting my upper lip into a sneer on its own. These rare moments of debilitating clarity are like an anchor chained to my neck every time I see your back turned.

It's irrefutable, it's an axiom.

We were eleven and you didn't shake my hand. A boy who had nothing, and a boy who had everything - we were both of those things, in all the ways that mattered.

You left and I cried myself to sleep, young, confused.

Sixth year, a murky bathroom. I was bleeding on the floor, wishing I could scream. I would have told you it was okay, it was easier that way.

You left and I cried, wishing for everything to end already.

And then, it was over. You looked so young and frail, carried in the arms of a giant. The piercing, suffocating silence and the single thought dawning on me.

You left us all and I cried, all hope lost.

Soon after, we met again, in a dark alley. It was too soon, too raw.

I don't remember the pain as my head hit a stone wall, your knuckles meeting my jaw, your fist grabbing the front of my shirt. But I will never forget your emerald eyes, your mouth on mine, your magic tugging us away, your fingers inside me. The imprint of the sheets sears into my skin anew every time I close my eyes.

You left and I refused to cry. I knew better by then.

I try to focus on the torch flame on the courtroom wall. The door creaks; it will be over soon.

I don't deserve it but I still hear myself whisper.

“You came.”


End file.
